A communications server such as an Automatic Call Distributor (ACD) often queues a caller while the caller waits for live support. Some systems include a Private Branch Exchange (PBX) having circuitry and modules that allows the system or agent to manually dequeue one of these calls. Similar features occur in Private Branch Exchange (PBX) systems that generally offer a feature for call pick-up. This call pick-up feature allows one user to retrieve a call destined to a remote user as directed to or within a predefined group of users as a group. In both of these scenarios when Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) phones are involved, however, the media stream must be negotiated in an end-to-end fashion, without violation of the offer/answer model described in RFC3264, the disclosure which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. This should not involve extra effort on the user's part, such as having to answer the phone after making the request.